Tell Him
by Kess Becker
Summary: Daltonverse. Adam raises havoc on Hell Night. He's assaulted students, set fire to the Art Hall and plans to do much worse if anyone else gets in his way. But the worst of it comes when he decides that Julian needs to let go of his best kept secret. Jogan
1. Freshman Year

The paragraphs in italics are fragment from Dalton, chapter 26, Hell Night III. I may have altered it ever so slightly - please don't kill me! All awards go to the magnificent CP Coulter, the face of well-written fan fiction.

I hope you enjoy and please remember to keep a pillow with you at all times so you can hug and cry into when necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell. Him.<strong>

_"__**What makes me so different from him**__**?**__" Adam screamed, pointing to Logan. "__**Isn't he like that too**__**?**__ Doesn't he hurt everyone too? But you still—you still—" He couldn't continue. _

_Kurt's heart stopped. __**No…no, don't do this…not here…not now…**_

_Adam looked at Julian angrily, aiming the knife. "Tell him."_

_"No," Julian whispered. "No, please—"_

_"__**Tell him why you stayed in this school!**__" Adam snarled as the blade bit into his cheek. "__**Tell him**__why you were so desperate to keep him out of this! __**Tell him**__why I decided to drug him! __**Tell him why I hate him!**__"_

_Logan was breathing hard, staring at the madman with the knife, holding it to his friend's head. "Julian…" he murmured, white as a sheet unnerved. _

_Kurt shook his head, tears racing to his eyes as he gripped onto Blaine, who held him protectively._

_"No, Julian, don't…" Kurt whispered._

**Freshman year, Dalton Academy**

Logan marched his way down the Stuart dormitory, his gaze set straight ahead, a purposeful glint gleaming in his green eyes and a smile lurking eerily on the corner of his mouth.

It was the weekend. It was raining. It was five past six. On a Sunday morning. On the weekend. In the rain.

But this was John Logan Wright III and he had accidently taken a double fix of his daily caffeine (his medication having lain abandoned on his desk). Needless to say, he was extraordinarily hyper, a sight unseen by many. If he had any say in the matter (which, technically, he shouldn't have), his two best friends were not sleeping in.

He reached the third room from the end, the door of which was already half way open, and, quite literally, he bounced inside. Lying in crumpled masses on the bed were Julian and Derek, both resembling overworked kittens. Julian's feet, lying on his pillow at the head of the bed, were the only part of him that was visible and Derek hanging upside-down off the side of the bed, his head almost touching the floor. The three of them had been up until unholy hours into the early morning, eating an iced birthday cake that they had stolen from Windsor House and complaining to one another about the suffocating workload and cruel teachers (focussing in particular on one Mr Murdoch). After Derek had fallen asleep on the floor, squashing half of the cake, his two friends had tried their best to heave him onto Julian's bed where Julian had then fallen into, unconscious, mere seconds later. Logan had sleepily stumbled his way to the end of the hallway where he had tripped through his own doorway and, as well, fallen asleep on the floor next to his bed. At six o' clock his alarm had gone off, still set on his usual weekday wake up. With reflexes that Dwight would have prayed to all entities for, Logan had jumped up and flung his clock radio into his bookshelf, promptly speeding down to the kitchen by the common room and inhaling all the coffee in his reach. Now that he was well and truly "awake", Logan leaned against Julian's doorway, smiling down at his two friends.

Derek sniffed loudly, deep in his stupor, muttering "Don't trust him, Frodo. He stole your yummy sandwiches" , Julian's unseen head emitting loud snores.

He sighed. They looked so peaceful.

Oh, well.

"GOOD MORNING! TIME TO WAKE UP! D! JULES!" Logan yelled, damaging the perfect-pitch-hearing of nearly all Warblers unlucky enough to have been in the vicinity.

Derek shrieked, instantly waking and tumbling into a heap off the bed and onto the floor.

Groans resonated all throughout the hallway. Two more alarm clocks came flying out of different doorways.

A moan came from the direction of the curled up shape beneath the blankets representing Julian Larson. Trying to find comfort again, the disguised form moved, wriggling and fidgeting and then finally giving up and resting in exactly the same position.

Logan laughed at the two of them, in their drowsy states. Something, that could have only been Julian's head, shot up, still bathed in sheets. Logan presumed that he was being given a death stare and he waved back friendly in return. The head slumped down heavily and a second, rather muffled groan was emitted. Logan thought that it sounded a bit like "I hate you", though with his face so subdued in lethargy and bed dressings, it was just as likely to have been "Nwemerguffablaffle."

"What the hell, Logan?" Derek grunted, sitting himself up against the bed and rubbing his forehead. "How are you even up this early?"

"Magic! Now make way, baby J!"

Julian's head appeared out of the covers at the foot of the bed, his hair sticking out in every odd direction, and looked up groggily. "Wha- no, Logan!"

But it was too late. The fourteen-year-old was already running towards him at full speed. He performed a beautifully timed jump and flung himself onto the mattress, his arms widespread. Having no time to scatter, Julian (who was now completely alert) was thrown at least two feet into the air by the bedsprings.

"Okay…so I'm going to leave you two girls to your business," Derek stood up and yawned, "And I'm going to go down and put some Casey in my coffee- I mean, tired. No! Casey. Argh! Coffee! Yes, coffee. I'm going to make coffee…"

Julian smirked.

"I made a pot of Casey and left it on the kitchen counter." Logan put in, reaching for Julian's pillow.

Derek narrowed his eyes, glaring.

"If you want." The blonde boy shrugged, silently struggling to maintain a straight face.

Julian broke into a fit of laughter behind him.

Derek gave up, turning around and yet, still managing to walk headlong into the doorframe.

It took a good minute longer until Julian and Logan were able to calm themselves down. Breathing heavily, Julian turned to face his friend, both the boys still lying on their sides. "I haven't heard you laugh in a long time."

Logan went quiet, though he didn't seem upset at all. Just thoughtful. He looked up into Julian's eyes and opened his mouth as though to speak but thought the better of it. The silence held through for a while, until-

"Thank you."

Julian raised his eyebrows, hardly believing his ears. "Sorry- what?"

Another pause. Julian continued to stare, curiously. And then Logan grinned.

If he had known better, he would've run, but it was still early and Julian wasn't the one loaded with caffeine. Without any fair warning, Logan's hand snapped up, bringing with it the pillow he had stolen previously and a hyperactivity unknown.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Taken once again by surprise, Julian received the full impact of the blow into his face.

"No! Not my face!" He yelped, half giggling. "I need it for my photo-shoots!"

"No one wants to take a photo of your face, J." Logan said, casting the pillow to the side, but with no intentions of release, he immediately continued by viciously attacking Julian's stomach with a bulk of tickles. "You're far too ugly!"

Julian reached out, managing to grab hold of the pillow, he quickly turned the tables. He brought himself up on his knees and promptly began pummelling the other boy. Humouring himself with his best evil laugh (with much appreciation to Casper Twelle, his eccentric vocal coach), Julian bellowed to the almost empty room, "Back, you scoundrel! Back, I say!"

"Oh, shut up you two!"

The two boys looked up to see a very annoyed Derek standing in the hallway, shivering in the thin white t-shirt and crumpled school trousers that he had slept in. Grumbling something unheard (which was still very likely to be about Frodo), he turned his back on them and shuffled away. Once he disappeared there was an audible bang, followed by a pause and the sound a very tired Derek who had just walked into another doorframe.

Climbing off his friend, Julian sank back into the mattress, shoulder to shoulder with Logan, both of them instantly breaking into another fit of giggles.

"Clearly his cup of Casey wasn't strong enough." Logan said as they calmed down.

Julian smiled lightly, closing his eyes as the exhaustion stole back up on him.

_Why can't it just be like this all the time? _He wondered silently. _Why does he always have to lose it so badly?_

Across from him, Logan was thinking something similar, looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. _I'm sorry, Jules. I'll try._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but it turned into an awfully long drabble. I wouldn't even call it a drabble. More like a cascade of falling thoughts which were then all raked into an enormous crate and thrown over the edge of the sensibility cliff, finally landing in the meadow of randomness.

And a tiny hyper over-tired Logan on caffeine having a pillow fight! I'm liking this more and more.

So, as I previously mentioned, when I finally finished writing this all it became far longer than I intended so I'm going to split it up into shorter chapters.

And again, as mentioned, the parts that are in italics are exerts from the actual Dalton story (I may have shortened and changed a little of it – please don't kill me!) by the brilliantly awesome CP Coulter.

I hope you enjoy and please remember to keep a pillow with you at all times so you can hug and cry into when necessary.


	2. Last Year

So, my darling gondoliers, this one is short. Really about the size that I intended the entire thing to be...oh, well...they really need to go and sort out this mess between themselves. It's taking up all my writing time.

As I suggested in the last chapter, now would be a good time to grab a pillow so you can hug it.

* * *

><p><em>"Tell him or I will!" Adam screamed. He slammed the blade down and it slashed down at the side of Julian's neck.<em>

_"No!" Logan cried out._

_"Adam, stop it! Just __stop__!" Kurt yelled._

_"__**Tell him or I'll kill him, Julian – I will!**__" Adam screamed._

_"All right!" Julian choked out, weeping openly now—his entire emotional reservoir completely tapped out. He couldn't do this anymore. There was just no reason to keep fighting for facades anymore. It was too stupid...too worthless…_

**The year before, The Hamptons**

"Jules!"

Julian jumped, immediately snapping back to reality. He was surprised to find himself still lying on the deck by his holiday house in the Hamptons rather than in the choir room with- no! Not now, Julian! Reality. _Remember_ reality.

He glanced up, locking gaze with a pair of sharp green eyes. He quickly sat up on his deck chair and wiped a hand down his face, as if trying to forget what he had been thinking previously.

_Masquerade._ Julian recalled from the song Derek had drunkenly sung to them the night before. _Hide your face so the world will never find you._

"What do you want, Logan?"

The blonde Warbler dropped down into the chair beside him, his body still rigid. "Why won't he call me back?"

Julian sighed. Blaine. Or Joshua. He was confused as to which one Logan was currently chasing. All he knew was that he was sick and tired of either one, not that he had actually taken the time to properly introduce himself to them but Logan's constant whining had kept their faces truly alive and burning in his head. Oh yeah, and the fact that he hated their guts for stealing the object of his hidden affections, but who needs details?

"Just let it go. Seriously, Lo. That idiot isn't even worth your time."

Logan scoffed. "And who would you suggest _is_?"

_Me_, Julian thought desperately. "Well, it's not like you're _actually_ worth anyone's time either so I was just going to suggest that you leave yourself to ferment in your own misery."

Logan turned around to face him, his stare almost threateningly.

"I really hate you, you know that."

Julian grinned widely. "Same to you, my fair-headed friend. Now leave me alone. Go bore Derek with your dramatics. I think I've had enough of you for one day." Not daring to look to his side, just in case his heart shattered, he pulled his sunglasses down over his face and leant back into the chair. He closed his eyes, just another protective layer to hide his soul, hoping to fall asleep and sink back into his reclusion. _Sing me to sleep, and then leave me alone._

On his right, he heard Logan stand up and then a crash and a splash which sounded as though he had just kicked his chair into the pool. And then there were steps that were getting softer…and softer…_I don't want to wake up on my own anymore...I want you to know, deep in the cell of my heart…_

_I really want to go…_

* * *

><p>Sad Jogan is sad (personally I prefer to call them Juligan).<p>

I stole parts of Asleep by Emily Browning from chp. 26 III. It's a really sad scene. Hence the sad Jogan-ness.

Now I want a hug.


	3. Hell Night

**Part 3 of 4. Based on the conversation between Adam, Julian and Logan in the Art Hall - Dalton, Hell Night III**

**The paragraphs in italics are fragments from the conversation, abbreviated directly from CP's work. Unfortunately, I can't take credit for that but the rest is all mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Julian raised his eyes to the blond boy standing amidst the growing glow of the flames. He made a stifled sob even as Logan shook his head as though begging him not to say it.<em>

_Maybe throughout this—him finding out—him being here—he already knew somewhere in the back of his mind. Maybe all the pieces clicked the moment he found everything out, he just didn't consciously acknowledge it. Maybe he didn't want to believe it._

_Because that was just too tragic. Even for them._

_That was too horrendously tragic to happen to anyone._

**Several hours**** earlier, Hell Night**

"What's he doing here?" Derek freaked. "What the hell is he doing here?"

The boys looked on in shock as Senator Wright was escorted out the sleek black limousine and through the school gates. He was being followed by his apprehensive-looking, yet excited, young wife. She looked around and spotted the group of Stuarts standing amongst the others. She excused herself to go and talk to them, leaving her husband in "conversation" with a tense Dean Ramsey.

"Oh, Logan's been just brilliant. Star student. Excellent prefect. A true role-model to all the boys here at Dalton…"

In one decisive moment, the boys clumped together and pushed Logan to the floor, who's arms negligently flew up above his head as he fell, accidently hitting Julian in the face and bringing him down with him.

Derek, completely frozen and wide-eyed, hissed from the corner of his mouth. "Jules. Out. Now."

Julian smacked his hand against Logan's mouth when he started giggling at the blades of grass tickling his face.

"Derek? What-?" He started.

"Michelle! Lovely to see you! How have you been?" Julian heard his friend exclaiming loudly, sounding much like a circus conductor who was trying to conceal the fact that all the lions had broken loose out of their cage.

As slowly and as quietly as he could he grabbed Logan by the scruff of his already bedraggled collar and pulled him close enough so he could hear his whispers.

"Okay, Logan. I know you're not feeling…" Julian stared questionably at the boy whose face was beginning to look more and more as if he had swallowed a tiny gnome who he had now decided to try to communicate with telepathically, "…well, but you _have_ to listen to what I'm saying. We have to get out of here now. Do you get me?"

Julian tried not to concentrate too much on just how very close Logan was. _He's just a guy who really needs your help at the moment. That's all you're doing, Julian. Just help him and leave. _

More to snap himself out of it rather than to actually get the boy's attention, Julian shook at the collar still scrunched up in his fist. "Logan. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Logan reached out his hand and tapped it playfully on the top of Julian's head. "Yes, Cheshire Cat."

Julian dropped his face into the grass, suppressing a much required, aggravated groan. He relinquished his grip and let his hand fall to the ground. _Okay, think Julian. Think._ How was he supposed to get Logan back to the dormitories without the Senator seeing them? This was ridiculous. This was impossible!

_Unless…_

Julian raised his head, propping himself up on his hands and knees. He put on a deep, serious voice.

"Right, Knave. Here's what we're going to do. We've been given a special mission by the Red Queen and the only way that we can complete it properly is for us to stay really low so that none of the parents can see us."

A slow smile formed on Logan's face. His eyes were still staring into the far off distance but there was still recognition, nonetheless.

"Which way should we walk, Cheshire Cat?"

Julian grinned. This was ridiculous, but it was working. It didn't stop it from being ridiculous. He smiled even wider, an uncontrollable excitement rising.

"Well that depends on where you want to go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Hello all!

I'm really sorry about the wait. This story really wasn't supposed to take this long and I had the entire thing written but this part kept getting in the way. But now it i finished, however terrible, and all shall be well :)

And now it's late and I'm going to go sleepy. The chance are that you should too.


	4. One Year Later

**Part 4 of 4. Based on the conversation between Adam, Julian and Logan in the Art Hall - Dalton, Hell Night III**

**The paragraphs in italics are fragments from that conversation, abbreviated directly from CP's work. Unfortunately, I can't take credit for that but the rest is all mine.**

* * *

><p><em>"…I'm in love with you."<em>

_Logan closed his eyes and stifled a sob of anguish that h__ad been building in his throat. He wasn't hearing this. He didn't want to hear this. This is stupid. This couldn't be true. This was Julian. That lordly idiot. Who was never even __**around**__—__No, this wasn't happening—_

_"No…" he choked. "That's…" he shook his head, "That's impossible, this is…this can't be…"_

_When Julian didn't speak again, Adam lunged at him. Julian pressed back against the wall and choked, "Ever since we were freshmen! Three years! And…And I kept leaving…every time you would fall for someone else." His eyes flickered to Blaine and Kurt._

_Logan was shaking his head, stepping back. "No—no, that's not true! There's no way you could've—there's—I would've __**at least**__—" He stared up at him. _

_Julian only stared miserably back at him. "I was going to leave—I gave up on you…But then Adam didn't want me to leave. So I thought if I stayed, I could protect you by being close__…After he drugged you…it was only then I realized…I just condemned you by staying– "_

_"__**Be quiet**__**—!**__"_

_Julian hesitated again. Adam aimed the knife down, forcing him to continue, "And now that I've told you everything—can you just __**please…for the love of g-d**__, Logan…forget everything I just said—and leave while you can! Get the hell out of here—__**all of you**__**!**__"_

_"Julian, __**shut up!**__" Logan screamed. This couldn't be real. This was a nightmare—_

_Adam laughed out loud at this, almost triumphant. He looked back at Logan. "You see? You see now what you've put him through all these years? You didn't even notice. You were so blind. You didn't even notice that someone who you have the nerve to call a best friend felt that way about you—you don't deserve him—and he's mine now. You'll never see him again—__**you hear me**__**?**__ He's mine now!"_

**One year after Hell Night**

"I'm so sorry, Jules." Logan whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

He pressed a soft kiss to the flowers petals that had been scrunched up in his fist. Ever so slowly, he turned over his palm and watched them scatter to the ground. One by one.

Stepping forward, he knelt to the grass and reached out his hand, placing it against one of equal size that had been carved into the rock.

"I…" Logan shut his eyes, trying to reach the words that were caught in his throat.

His body shook with a deep pressure, almost as if he was trying desperately to grab hold of the stone hand. He raised his own hand up to his cheek, attempting to catch the soft flow of tears. _What did he want to say? Thank you for loving me? Thank you for caring? Lord knows, no one else did._

And then he stopped. Breathing deeply, Logan stood up to his height and drew his hands back into his pockets.

"Thank you, J."

With one last withering look, Logan turned around and walked away towards the cemetery gates, leaving Julian Larson's grave to its solitary silence.

**_The end._**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

That scene was actually really horrible to write. I hate writing deaths. I really do. I have a death coming up for one of my original characters and it's going to be really difficult to write.

I worked myself up a little when I was reading the last chapter of Hell Night and this is the result. Never leave me alone in a room with a pen. Who knows what could happen?

So, I apologize to all the gondoliers who will now hate me forever because of this ending. I'm really sorry.


End file.
